Tubular joints of this type are known in the prior art. When the tubular joint is in the fitted state and during use of the pipe, a fluid under pressure travels in the pipe elements. Under the influence of the fluid under pressure the spigot end and the bell end tend to separate from one another. In addition, the seal risks being extruded or even expelled from between the bell end and the spigot end.
Known tubular joints comprise locking elements which are adapted to lock the spigot end relative to the bell end and thus prevent the axial separation between the assembled pipe elements.
On the one hand, locking elements which cooperate exclusively by sliding with the internal groove of the bell end are known. If there is a slight clearance between the bell end and the spigot end, however, these locking elements require a significant fitting force since the axial displacement of the locking elements during insertion of the spigot end necessitates the compression of a large volume of elastomer. In addition, these tubular joints do not allow a significant angular offset between the spigot end and the bell end.
Locking elements which are immersed in the elastomer and operate exclusively by the arch-buttress effect between the spigot end and the bell end by means of rocking of the locking element are also known. These locking elements require significant fitting forces if there is a slight clearance between the bell end and the spigot end. In addition, if the clearance between the pipe elements is great and if the internal pressure is high, there is the risk that the locking element will not resist the recoil of the spigot end and will turn back completely, making the lock inoperative.
The object of the invention is to overcome these drawbacks and to propose a tubular joint which reduces the forces involved in fitting the spigot end in the bell end and allows effective locking in a wide range of clearances.